Bajo el mismo techo (Sonamy)
by LoveRoseStar13
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos, Sonic y Amy, dos erizos que no se llevan para nada bien, tendran que hacerse cargo de su hija. Juntos emprenderan una nueva aventura, intentando convivir, y llevarse bien. Aunque las cosas se pongan mas dificiles. ¿Lograran hacerse cargo y seguir adelante?
1. Chapter 1

**Holii...bueno les contare aqui una pelicula llamada "BAJO EL MISMO TECHO" si no la han visto, pues veanla, esta muy buena en mi opinion. Es de tragedia, romance y perver-3- Pero si no la logran localizar, aqui se las redacto estilo Sonamy. Aqui el prologo:**

Tras la muerte en accidente de sus mejores amigos(Maria Robotnik y Shadow the Hedgehog), Amy Rose y Arthur Sonic Speed, los dos solteros, tendrán que cuidar de su hija Sofy. Amy es la responsable de un servicio de catering, y Sonic trabaja en televisión como periodista deportivo. Aunque no simpatizan en absoluto, cuando la niña se queda huérfana, se verán obligados a olvidar sus diferencias mientras vivan bajo el mismo techo.

Juntos, emprenderan una nueva aventura, intentando convivir, y llevarse bien. Aunque las cosas se pongan mas dificiles.

**Se que es algo corto el prologo, pero pronto los capitulos seran mas largos y detallados. Dejad review, si creen qe deberia escribirla.**


	2. Primera cita

Elegir un atuendo adecuado para la cita con un desconocido organizada por su mejor amiga. Esperar un poco de tiempo mientras llegaba el erizo cual eligio su amiga. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero todo estaba hecho y planeado, era tarde para decir que no. Esa eriza tiene el nombre de Amy Rose, una adulta de unos 25 años de edad, con estado de soltera, sin iba a tener una "dichosa" cita con un desconocido. Gracias a Maria Robotnik,su mejor los zapatos, para despues ponerse a leer una revista. Estaba llegando tarde ese chavo. _VAYA, parece que ya llego!.-_Penso para si misma, mientras que se dirijia a abrir la puerta.

HOLA!.-dijeron ambos al verse. Era un erizo azul, con ojos verdes esmeraldas,no muy arreglado para la cita.

**Amy.-**Hola.

**?.-**Amy!

**Amy.- **Arthur.

**Arthur.- **Sonic.

**Amy.- **oh...claro, Sonic.

**Sonic.- **Esque todos me llaman Sonic.

**Amy.- **Que bien! Gusto en conocerte al fin, Sonic.-con una sonrisa fingida.

**Sonic.- **Vengo tarde?

**Amy.- **Emm...solo una hora Sonic...pero descuida. Me estaba arreglando y Maria me dijo que era algo habitual, asi que...

**Sonic.- **Shadow me dijo que dirias algo mas amable.

**Amy. **Riendo.-asi? jajaja enserio? jajaja ok.-parandose de reir.-excelente...nos vamos?

**Sonic.- **Si.

**Amy.-** Salgamos a cenar.-digo saliendo de su casa, mientras que Sonic, se dirijia hacia afuera.-Me muero de hambre hace mas de una hora y media.-Se dijo asi misma en voz baja y enojada. Salieron por la banqueta,empezando a caminar.-Oye...supe que acabas de mudarte a Athenas hace poco.

**Sonic.- **Si.

**Amy.- **Ah...y desde cuando conoces a Shadow?

**Sonic.- **Desde la secundaria.

**Amy.- **Oh...wow...-dijo mientras seguia caminando, hasta llegar a la barda de su casa, que fue abierta por Sonic.-oh...Gracias,conozco a Maria desde la Universidad. Estabamos en una fraternidad. Y tu auto?.-pregunto mirando por todos lados, sin lograr encontrarlo.

**Sonic.- **Aqui.-dijo mientras le enseñaba su moto. Y de alli, sacaba un casco, para darselo.-ten tu casco.-Se dirijio hacia su moto, y se subio.-sube!-le indico a Amy,quien solo se quedaba observando.-Sujetate...prometo que no te lastimare.-Le menciono, mientras que encendia su motor, y este empezaba a hacer mucho ruidazo.

**Amy.- **La verdad no estoy vestida.-le gritaba.-PARA LA VELOCIDAD!

**Sonic.- **Que?

**Amy.- **LA VERDAD NO ESTOY VESTIDA PARA IR...-empezo a bajar la voz mientras que dejaba de hacer ruido el motor.-a toda velocidad...je...lo siento. Pero la verdad no creo que ni siquiera pueda abrir la piera.-le dijo mientras le mostraba el vestido apretado.-Asi que...pero yo conduzco!.-le entrego el casco a Sonic.- Mi auto esta ahi.-le dijo señalandolo. Era un carro pequeño y apretado.- Y es nuevo. Asi que me encanta usarlo.

**Sonic.- **Lindo auto.-Dijo Sonic, al ver como Amy se dirijia a el. Al parecer no le parecia bonita la idea.

**Amy.-** Sube!-le ordeno. Mientras que ella ya estaba dentro.

Sonic, intento entrar en ese pequeño y acogedor auto.-Lo logre, ja.-dijo despues de haberse metido. Al fin.-Entonces? A donde quieres ir?

**Amy.-** Em...pues...para donde hiciste la reservacion?.-pregunto.- Que tu dijiste que ibas a hacer. No reservaste nada, verdad?

**Sonic.- **Eso dije?

**Amy.- **Descuida. No importa.

**Sonic.- **Si. Donde sea, verdad? Tu decides. Si quieres...tu mandas. Solo pedimos una mesa y sentarnos en ella.

**Amy.- **Ah,...ok. Bueno...talvez al...cafe Vainilla, te parece? Mi amigo de la escuela secundaria me dice quee.- no pudo terminar, ya que el celular de Sonic empezo a sonar.

**Sonic.-** Es mi telefono. Pense que lo habia apagado. Sigue.

**Amy.- **Ok. Bueno como te decia...mi amigo de la escuela dijo que...-no podia seguir continuando asi. Hablando mientras que un celular sonaba.-Oye, adelante contesta. Esta bien...yo puedo esperar.-dijo mientras que se colocaba en la ventana, y Sonic sacaba su celular.

**Sonic.- **Hola tu.-dijo mientras contestaba.- Ya lo sabes.-hablo medio enojado e irritado.-en medio de , ok...si a las ...sabes que? Por que no mejor a las 9:30?.-dijo ultimo haciendo voltear a Amy enfadada. Despues de unos segundos colgo.- Lo siento. Era una amiga resfriada.

**Amy.- **oye...no tenemos que hacerlo.

**Sonic.- **Enserio? Bueno, si quieres.- hablo,mientras se bajaba del carro.

**Amy.- **Ah? Es enserio?

**Sonic.- **Escucha...seamos honestos. Supiste en el momento en que me viste que no te agradaba.

**Amy.- **NO...pero unos amigos mutuos lo arreglaron. Y creo que se lo debemos.

**Sonic.- **Que cosa? Pasar en un restaurante una platica muy casual. En el menor caso, nos embriagamos, y nos acostamos.

**Amy.- **Pero que clase de idiota eres?

**Sonic.- **Es sabado por la noche. Solo me quiero divertir...

**Amy.- **oh si claro!

**Sonic.- **Yo ire a ver a mi amiga resfriada y tu haras... lo que prefieras que quieras hacer un sabado en la noche. Puedes...si quieres lee un libro. Tienes blog?

**Amy.- **Ja, que si tengo blog!.-le dijo de una manera molesta, mientras lo volteaba a ver.-Escucha. Sabes que? Si querias asegurarte de que esta noche no iba a ser una noche horrenda. Te dare un consejo amigo. No llegues muy tarde, y tampoco debes de marcar a una zorra enfrente de mi.

**Sonic.- **Esta resfriada.-se excuso.

**Amy.- **Y por eso quieres ir a curarla con tu pene magico?

**Sonic.- **oh...bien. Si quieres salir a...

**Amy.- **Oh...no puedo creerlo!.-le grito mientras salia del carro.- No voy a salir contigo ahora, acaso estas loco?!Sal de mi auto. SAL DE MI AUTO NUEVO!.-le grito por ultima vez, mientras se dirijia enojada a su casa.- Ash...no se en que estaban pensando Shadow y Maria.

**Sonic.- **Si...yo tampoco!.-mientras la veia dirijirse a su casa.

**Amy.- **Maria...-le hablaba por celular.- La unica manera de recompensarmelo es prometiendo que jamas tendre que verlo otra vez.

_-CONTINUARA.-_


	3. El paso de los años

Habia pasado tiempo desde su primera cita. Ahora estaban en una despedida de solteros, para sus dos mejores amigos: Shadow y Maria.

**Amy.- **Enserio fuiste la mujer mas importante de mi vida y.-hablaba Amy con un microfono, dirigiendose a Maria.-... Maria es la hermana que jamas tuve.-Se pone a llorar.- TE QUIERO MUCHO Y ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CONTIGO, y Shadow...- es interrumpida por el, quien empezo a reirse de ella, por toda la cursileria que le estaba dedicando a su futura esposa.

**Shadow.- **jajjajjaja mira eso.-recibe un codazo de parte de Maria, quien le estaba diciendo que se aplacara y dejara de burlarse.- mira eso!.-señalando a Sonic, quien se estaba besando con una eriza, atragantandose con los besos, y le apretaba las nalgas. Dejo de besarla, despues de sentir todas las miradas en ellos. Todos los hombres le empezaron a aplaudir, mientras que sonreia.

-Bravo Casanova!- le grito uno.

**Sonic.- **Si!.- alzando los brazos en forma de victoria.

**Amy.- **En fin...-comienza a continuar con su discurso.- solo queria decirles lo contenta que estoy por ustedes y...- es interrumpida por Sonic, quien le arrebato el microfono de la mano.

**Sonic.- **Te quiero!.- empezaba a hablar mientras que Amy le decia que era su turno, y que la dejara en paz, cosa que no obedecio.- Maria!Si!

**Amy.- **Sonic ya! Es mi turno, tu ya diste tu discurso.-mientras lo golpea y lo hace a un lado a golpazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban en la maravillosa boda de Shadow y Maria, ya habia pasado todo. Ahora se encontraban tomandose fotos para el recuerdo de damas de honor y esposa.

-Disculpa...eres la dama de honor?.-pregunto el fotografo a Amy.

**Amy.- **Si.

**Fotografo.- **Puedo cambiarte de lugar? Te quiero junto a la novia.-ordeno a Amy a que se cambiara. Cuando se instalo Amy al lado derecho de Maria, habia una fila de erizos atras. Entre ellos, Sonic. Quien decidio apretarle un poco el trasero.

**Amy.- **No me toques!.-empezo a voltearse hacia Sonic.- SABIA QUE HARIAS ESO! DEJA DE TOCARME! No lo alienten!.- viendo como todos empezaban a reirse de la situacion de ellos. Bufo, se acomodo el vestido para tomarse rapido la foto, pero Sonic volvio a hacer lo mismo, haciendo que salte esta vez mas enojada.- Ashh! LO DIGO ENSERIO!.-le empezo a gritar, mientras con un ramo lo golpeaba en la cara.- BASTA!BASTA!DEJAME!.- dijo ultimo para aventarlo.- Lo siento.- le empezo a decir a su amiga Maria.- pero no puedo estar junto a el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un hermoso dia, para festejar la navidad. Tenian que preparar todo, las luces, las decoraciones, invitaciones, etc. Amy, se encontraba felizmente acomodando unas cuantas esferas al pino de navidad. Mientras que Shadow empezaba a filmar con su videocamara, el dia.

**Shadow.- **Hola!.- empezo a saludarla.- estamos en la fiesta navideña con Amy y Scourge.

**Amy.- **Jeje...-saludando a la camara. Mientras deja el pino, y agarra un vaso de vino junto con Scourge.

**Shadow.- **Y que tal va su primera cita?.- no contesto Amy, solo sonrio y alzo la mano en forma de saludo. Shadow, decidio mejor irse a otra parte, con Sonic. Quien estaba disfrutando el vestido de una eriza, que era un vestido de duende, y muy corto. Lo cual le parecia perfecto a Sonic, que pasaba sus manos encima de el.- Oye Sonic. Ven, ven. Ten.

**Sonic.- **Dame la camara.- viendo a Shadow con mala gana. Nunca le gusto que lo interrumpieran.

**Shadow.-** Mira esto, ven ven ven.- Caminando hacia Maria, quien estaba charlando con unos amigos.- disculpenmen un segundo.- Tomo a Maria de las manos, y la hizo que volteara a ver a la camara.- Cielo...- Maria voltea, y empieza a saludar a la camara. Despues Shadow bajo hacia su panza, incandose en el suelo. Que por cierto, estaba algo grande.

**Sonic.- **Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren eso.

**Shadow.- **Es mi hija!.- comento orgullecido, mientras besaba la panza de Maria.- Falta poco!.- besa a Maria en el cachete. Sonic, decidio mejor no ver, e irse a fastidiar un poco a Amy. Quien seguia platicando tranquilamente con Scourge.

**Sonic.- **Hola Amy! Que es esto?.- cuestiono mientras que tocaba encima de ellos un muerdago. Empezo a lanzar besitos entre ellos dos, obviamente, ellos saben a lo que se referia Sonic.- Solo un beso.- Scourge empezo a acercarse para besarla, pero Amy se empezaba a alejar poco a poco a el. Cuando estaba apunto de besarla, se volteo, haciendo que terminara de besarla en la mejilla.

**Amy.- **Gracias!.- comento muy sarcastica.- Felices fiestas!^^ De verdad eres un verdadero tarado!-.- le hablo enojada y susurrandole a un lado de la camara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo del nacimiento de la bebe de Maria y Shadow, habia llegado. Se encontraban los cuatro amigos: Maria, Shadow, Sonic y Amy, en una habitacion de color morado claro, y unas partes de arriba color cielo. Cuando vieron a la bebe, de nombre Sofia, apodada Sofy. Amy se dirigio a cargarla primero. Para darle la bienvenida.

**Amy.- **Hola criatura! De veras eres una hermosura. Es tan pequeña.- empezo a alagar. Mientras la cargaba. Haciendola a un lado de Sonic, quien intentaba cargarla.- Esperame Sonic!

**Shadow.- **Esperala Sonic, la esta cargando ahora.

**Sonic.- **Y yo?

**Amy.-** Con cuidado Sonic.- le decia Amy, mientras le pasaba en sus brazos a la bebe.- Ten cuidado.

**Sonic.- **Uh...- fingio que se le caia la niña, haciendo a Amy y a Maria, asustarse.- jajaja solo era una broma.

**Maria.- **Cielo.- se quejo con Shadow, por la pesima broma de Sonic.

**Sonic.- **Esta bien. Es igual que un balon.- empezando a fingir un partido de futbol americano.

**Amy.- **Ya basta Sonic! Basta!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un dia muy especial para Maria y Shadow. Habia pasado exactamente un año del nacimiento de su hija. Se encontraban en un pequeño carro. Sofy atras, en un asiento para bebe. Al lado de sus padrinos: Sonic y Amy. Maria estaba conduciendo, mientras que Shadow grababa a Sonic, Amy y Sofy. Mientras cantaban una cancion para niños. Llegaron al hogar de Maria y Shadow, era hora de empezar a preparar la primera fiesta de Sofy.

_CONTINUARA._


End file.
